


once bitten, forever smitten

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Vampirism, biting kink, god help kagura basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: Ragna's heart beats wildly and he pants against Kagura's neck as he drags his lips over his skin, gripping the front of his shirt. He wants very badly to bite already, but he has to make sure he can restrain himself.





	once bitten, forever smitten

**Author's Note:**

> let's make it 8 things in a month that's a good number. and two days in a row  
> i'll be lucky if i even do makoto's birthday thing by now lmao  
> this is probably. subpar but I just got around to rewriting it

Ragna is barely paying attention to what he's doing when he walks into Kagura's office. All he knows is that he he has the searing desire for blood and it's so strong he can barely control it. He's had it worse before, but it was less of a problem when he was alone. He felt only slight guilt in finding someone unsavory to drain, and even then it was only enough to satisfy himself and keep them alive. In most cases, at least, if he could help it. 

Before he knows it he's in Kagura's lap, pressing his lips to his neck. Kagura isn't displeased by the sudden affection, but it's very sudden considering who it's from. He's also not going to object to being torn from his work. “Hey, sunshine, what's up?” Ragna doesn't respond, and it isn't until one of Ragna's hands tangles in his hair to tug his head to the side that Kagura realizes something is amiss. Ragna's heart beats wildly and he pants against Kagura's neck as he drags his lips over his skin, gripping the front of his shirt. He wants very badly to bite already, but he has to make sure he can restrain himself. Kagura isn't sure what's going on, but the heat of Ragna's breath on his neck and their closeness is getting him a little hot under the proverbial collar. When Ragna's fangs finally bear down, he gasps, muttering, “Did you just  _ bite _ me?” under his breath. 

No response is given when Ragna presses himself closer and sucks desperately at the wounds his fangs left. He shudders as blood spills over his tongue, revelling in the sweet taste. It's better than the bitter stuff he subsisted on in the past. Kagura's breath hitches and Ragna notices his heart stuttering in his chest while he slides a hand up Ragna's thigh. It's a little embarrassing when Kagura realizes something stirs between his legs, but he can't help it. Being bitten is hot. Ragna forces himself to stop after a minute, otherwise it'd get harder and harder to stop. It takes all his willpower not to bury his face in Kagura's neck again, but he doesn't want to do too much damage. He tastes good enough that Ragna could almost consider rethinking that. Then he comes to his senses fully and realizes he's on top of Kagura and he just  _ did that _ . “I… I can explain,” he starts, but then he notices how flushed Kagura's face is, lips slightly parted so shaky breaths can pass them as he slumps back in his chair. Ragna's face reddens in turn when he notices something hard pressing his thigh. “You liked that.” Ragna leans a little closer, running his hand up Kagura's erection. Kagura screws his eyes shut, nodding and biting his lip. He sighs when Ragna licks the blood that was pooling on his skin away. Ragna nips his skin again, not hard enough to bleed, earning an excited whine. 

“Babe,” Kagura mumbles, sliding a hand under Ragna's shirt as he litters both sides of his neck with bites. He grips Ragna's wrist so he'll stop palming his erection. Nothing could make this more humiliating than coming in his pants because Ragna got a little rough with him. “Chill out with that.”

Ragna lifts his lips from Kagura's neck to whisper in his ear. “Do you want me to help with that?”

“Is that even a question? Fuck yes.” 

“Is it late enough that everyone's gone home?”

Kagura cranes his neck to see the clock on the wall behind Ragna. “Just about.” Kagura wraps his limbs around Ragna when he stands and pulls him from his chair, clinging tightly so he doesn't fall. He's placed on his desk, beginning to unbutton the top of Ragna's shirt before he's pushed down on his back. 

“I'm assuming you don't care that we're in here?”

“I've got lube in the top drawer,” Kagura deadpans. “This is basically ideal.” And that's not far from the truth. Unfortunately for his subordinates, the semi public nature of his office makes it one of his favorite places to bang. 

Ragna's already gotten his belts out of the way and is working on taking his pants off. “I should be less surprised, but here we are.” He pulls one glove off once Kagura's pants are on the floor, leaning down to kiss Kagura while he searches the top drawer for lube, pulling back to apply it to his fingers when he finds it.  

“Uhn, babe,” Kagura moans as Ragna presses his fingers into him, writhing on the smooth expanse of his desk. He spreads his legs slightly, rolling his hips into Ragna's hand and gasping when he scissors his fingers inside him. He's still a little too excited from earlier. “Ragn- na…” His voice is breathy and desperate, shamelessly so. Ragna curls his fingers and Kagura  _ whimpers _ , muscles slackening as he rubs against his prostate. “Gh-! Ragna,  _ please _ .” Arching, he tilts his head back and tries to claw at the smooth wood under him, only succeeding in sliding his hands over the desk. 

A smile creeps across Ragna's face. “What do you want?” The groan Kagura gives in response is pure frustration. “I'm not a mind reader, Kagura,” Ragna says in mock annoyance, working his fingers in and out of him roughly. 

“Fuck me!” he whines, bucking his hips into his hand. “Is it not obvious enough that that's what I want?!” Ragna presses against his prostate again and he squirms, muttering desperately under his breath. “Don't tease me like this…” 

Ragna can't resist his own desire any more and pulls his fingers out of Kagura, who pants and shudders in anticipation while Ragna pulls his hakama down far enough to free his erection. He mumbles for Ragna to hurry, hitching his legs on his hips and pulling him closer. “Fine.” Ragna grasps one of his thighs, pressing into him slowly. 

“Finally,” Kagura moans in encouragement, legs twitching around his hips as he pulls Ragna down to him for a kiss. Ragna tilts his head back by his hair, making him whimper in his mouth as he plays with his tongue before pulling away. Kagura grips his shoulders, letting his hands slide down Ragna's back as he rolls his hips before beginning to thrust, quickly picking up speed. “Ragna- aah…” Ragna braces himself against the desk, gripping Kagura's hair tighter and dragging a sharp gasp from him. His nails dig into Ragna's jacket and he tries to pull him closer for another kiss, huffing in frustration when he doesn't budge. 

“This good enough for you?” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kagura whines, hips bucking into Ragna's as he curls around him, shaking and moaning. “Fuck, you're so rough, baby,” he pants under his breath, arching in ecstasy. His face contorts in pleasure and he whimpers, not even trying to stifle his lurid moans. 

“I guess we better be glad nobody's here, with you runnin’ your mouth like that,” Ragna mutters more to himself than Kagura, shaking his head. He leans down to bite Kagura's neck and Kagura jolts, whining desperately and tangling his fingers in Ragna's hair, craning his neck to expose more of it. He clings to Ragna tightly, walls fluttering around him and coaxing a soft groan as Kagura's thighs shake on his hips. 

Kagura's legs twitch apart when Ragna starts to stroke his drooling cock in time with his thrusts and he cries out, grasping desperately at Ragna's shoulders. “Ah- that's too much,” he whimpers, arching and quivering as his hips cant up into Ragna's. He claws at Ragna's jacket, urgently muttering his name between pants and trembling. With no warning he cries out again, arching as he climaxes, come spilling between his stomach and chest. 

Ragna stills his hips, leaning down to press a kiss to Kagura's forehead. That was sudden, to say the least. “You okay?” he murmurs, moving his hair out of his face and kissing him gently as he trembles. 

“Yeah,” Kagura mumbles, legs tightening around Ragna's hips to keep me from pulling out. “You're n- nnh, not done,” he sighs, biting his lip as his hips buck a few more times. “Keep going.”

Ragna's face flushes. “I don't  _ have  _ to…” He obliges regardless, picking up where he left off. The desperate moan Kagura gives as his shaking gets more pronounced is worth it. 

“Aah- Ra, not so hard, please-!” he whimpers. He sighs Ragna's name softly, shuddering as he does as he was told, thrusting into him a little more mercifully. 

“Sorry,” Ragna breathes against his neck, shuddering as the heat coiled in his hips becomes too much. He grunts softly, clutching his leg in one hand and clawing at Kagura's mantle on the edge of his desk with the other as he fills in him. He bites Kagura again, making him tense around him and moan brokenly, shuddering. Kagura rubs his back as he comes down, laying on top of him and nuzzling his neck. 

“Ragna?”

“Hm?”

“You might need to carry me home.”


End file.
